


Home

by TheQueenOfTheLight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cuties stargazing together, F/F, Prompt Fill, These two are married because I like typing the word wife, This is a sappy mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfTheLight/pseuds/TheQueenOfTheLight
Summary: Alex wants to surprise Maggie with something, and it leads to a sweet, sappy moment between the two.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill - "You're Satan"

“Maggie?” Alex whispered, prodding softly at the cocoon of blankets on the bed. “Mags, wake up.”

The only response was a quiet grumbling and slight shifting from the fluffy mound. Alex dug her fingers into the comforter, poking more firmly at Maggie’s side. When the sleeping woman only wiggled further from her touch, Alex sighed and used her last resort. She slipped her icy fingers past plush material and dark locks to settle against the warm skin of Maggie’s neck.

The woman bolted upright, gasping as she gathered the blankets more firmly around herself to ward off the chill. “What the fuck? Babe, what time is it?” Maggie asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

Taking in the sleep-disheveled tangles nearly consuming Maggie’s head and the grumpy scowl on her face, Alex couldn’t help but smile. It felt right to see her wife like this, sitting in her old bed, cocooned in one of her old comforters, surrounded by the old surf posters and science awards filling her childhood bedroom. It felt like home. She gently moved a couple strands from Maggie’s face, saying, “it’s a little after 3:30 in the morning.”

“Ughhh, you're Satan,” Maggie grumbled and flopped back onto the mattress, rolling away from Alex to the other side.

Alex rolled her eyes in mild exasperation, having already anticipated her wife’s usual reluctance to leaving bed. “Mags, come on.”

When Maggie didn’t respond, Alex poked at the blanket lump that she assumed was Maggie’s butt. “Don’t go back to sleep. Please?”

“Why not?” Maggie asked, peeking back over her shoulder and regretting it instantly when she saw the deadly pout playing across Alex’s face.

“Because I have something to show you.”

There was a little sparkle in Alex’s eyes, and Maggie already knew she was going to do whatever her wife asked of her. That didn’t stop her from sulking. “And it couldn't have waited until morning?”

Alex snorted softly and, with a teasing smile, replied, “Well, _technically_ , since it’s after midnight, it’s already morning so—”

“Alex.” Maggie huffed, grumpily.

Alex’s smile just broadened. “No, it can't wait until morning. In fact,” she paused, glancing over Maggie’s head at the digital clock on the bedstand, “if we don’t get up now, we won't be able to see it, at all.”

Maggie waited a moment, playfully glaring at Alex, before swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. “Alright, alright. I'm getting up … it’s against my will, but I’m getting up.” She caught Alex’s shoulders bouncing with silent laughter, and a sleepy grin spread unbidden across her lips.

After a nice full body stretch, Maggie pulled her comforter tightly around her shoulders and asked around a yawn, “where are we going anyways?”

“The roof,” Alex said, nodding to one of the massive windows stretching across the far wall. Alex’s smile was absolutely dazzling. It made Maggie feel like she was missing something, but she let herself be dragged out onto a small stretch of roof where a quilt was spread out over the shingles.

Turning to look up at her wife in confusion, Maggie asked, “What are we doing out here?”

Alex’s smile was still just as blinding. “Just wait.”

Maggie, ever the impatient woman, pouted as she plopped down onto the quilt. A cool breeze blew in off the ocean sweeping her bed-head gently around her face. She snuggled into her blanket, glad for its warmth against the crisp night air.

A knee gently nudged Maggie’s shoulder, and she glanced up to see a pitiful-looking Alex with her arms wrapped around her tank top-clad torso. “Can you un-burrito yourself and share?”

“Nope!” Maggie replied with a devilish grin. “Not my fault you didn't plan ahead.”

Alex’s features, again, dropped into a pout, and a shiver wracked her frame in a way that Maggie could have _sworn_ was a little too theatrical. Pitiful, her wife looked pitiful, but she wasn’t going to cave.

… Except she absolutely was, but not because she was a pushover. Nope, Maggie would never admit to that. It was simply because Alex was just too damn cute. The little crinkling of her nose. The gentle flutter of her lashes. The soft downward pull of her lips. More than three seconds and Maggie was a goner. For the second time in less than five minutes, she caved to that pout.

She reluctantly unbundled, shivering when, for the briefest moment, the cool ocean air settled around her. Then warmth returned as Alex snuggled in behind her, wrapping her body around Maggie and the duvet around them both. The pair shifted around, getting comfortable under the night sky. Alex leaned against the wall at her back and pulled Maggie more tightly to her, to settle against her chest. Maggie reveled in the comfort of her wife’s arms and threaded their fingers together while Alex’s free hand traced delicate patterns across her stomach.

For a few minutes, they sat in comfortable silence, listening to the crashing waves in the distance. Soothed by the rise-and-fall of Alex’s chest at her back and the feel of Alex’s skin against her own, Maggie could feel her eyelids drooping again, but her descent back into the realm of dreams was halted by whispered words, ghosting over her cheek.

“Do you see that row of three stars?” Alex asked, reaching out of their warm cocoon to point out the pinpricks of light twinkling in the southern sky. Maggie nodded, taking in the vast sparkling expanse before her. The dancing lights were so much more numerous than the handful of glimmers within National City’s limits. Seeing them reflected back on the surface of the ocean was almost nostalgic, reminding Maggie of the fields back in Blue Springs, filled with what felt like infinite fireflies flitting around beneath the endless night sky.

Alex pulled her from her reverie, saying, “That’s Orion … or well, his belt. But the rest of him is up there, too.” She chuckled breathily, tightening her arms further around Maggie. “He’s my favorite, you know? A huntsman and a hero, forever immortalized …. He—” Alex’s voice cracked slightly, and broke off. Sighing wistfully, Alex fiddled with the wedding band on Maggie’s finger and dropped her head forward to rest it against the crook of Maggie’s neck.

“My dad used to bring me out here to look at the stars … to tell me stories about them. Orion was the first.”

It was a simple statement, but Maggie could feel the undercurrent of _something_ … something different from the usual sadness and longing that filled Alex’s heart when she remembered her father. With the slightly rough, hitched breaths spilling across Maggie’s shoulder, Maggie wanted nothing more than to pull her wife into arms, but she knew that wasn’t what Alex needed. She wanted—needed—to say something more, so Maggie stroked her thumb over an anxiously fidgeting hand and waited.

“After he was … gone, I didn't— I couldn't— it hurt. _Everything_ hurt. I-I couldn't come out here anymore. I didn't want to share this with anyone else. It was his and my thing, you know?”

Maggie’s soft, understanding nod against the side of her head urged Alex to continue. Her whispered voice came again, “It … it hurt less after a while. I still missed him, but it didn't feel like …” She hesitated and huffed out a breath, unable to put words to that pressing, overwhelming feeling of loss that had filled her chest, her head, her very being; but Maggie knew. Maggie understood. She squeezed Alex’s hand, and Alex squeezed back.

Talking about him, even after all these years was so unfathomably difficult. At every mention, Alex could feel the ghost of that icy knife—that first _he’s gone_ —twisting in her heart. Lifting her head from Maggie’s shoulder, she sighed and stared out at the stars for a little while, dragging Maggie more deeply into her hold. The way Maggie cuddled back into her made her feel like some of the stars had escaped the sky and found a new home in her chest. The warmth, while not removing them completely, was enough to melt some of the jagged edges that had lived within her for far too long. Keeping her eyes on Orion, Alex continued, “Even then, it still …it didn't feel right, bringing anyone else out here, sharing our thing with someone new … but you make me want to share it, again.”

Maggie tilted her head towards her, and Alex could see a watery smile that matched her own. She reached a hand out of their blanket bundle to brush across Maggie’s dimpled cheek.

“He would have loved you so much, Maggie. All—” Alex had to pause, her breath catching in her throat as silent tears started to fall. “All he ever wanted me to be was h-happy, and you make me unbelievably so.” Her whispered words were reverent, a prayer and a promise. “When I'm with you, I-I’m warm and safe and _home_. I haven't felt that in a long time, not since he stopped being able to bring me out here for hot chocolate and stories from the stars.”

Maggie turned in Alex's arms. She could see the starlight dancing on Alex’s tearstained cheeks and feel Alex’s breath tickling over her own equally tear-dampened face. A bittersweet smile spread across Alex’s lips as she leaned her forehead against Maggie’s and said, “I like to think he would have been able to see that.”

Soft calloused fingers traced gently over cheeks, smoothing away tears, while they sat there, simply breathing each other in. “Thank you,” Maggie whispered and turned her head to place a kiss on Alex’s palm. “Thank you for sharing this with me.”

“I love you,” Alex replied, simply, like it was the answer to everything, and maybe it was.

“I love you, too,” Maggie murmured, pressing soft kisses against Alex’s cheeks, nose, and finally— _finally_ —her lips. She was about to lose herself in the warm feeling of home until lights started flashing across her closed eyelids.

Alex pulled back, grinning. “Oh hey, it's starting!”

“Wha—” Maggie began to ask as she turned around, but the words died on her lips. Streaking a burning trail across the sky was the start of a meteor shower. “It's beautiful,” she whispered in awe.

“So are you,” Alex said, nuzzling the side of Maggie’s neck.

“Sap.” Maggie snickered at Alex’s affronted scoff.

“Only with you.”

Maggie playfully swatted the arm still firmly wrapped around her middle under the blanket and peeked over her shoulder, nearly melting at the warm smile stretching across her wife’s face. _Maybe getting forcibly removed from bed at an ungodly hour wasn’t the worst thing that could have happened this morning_. As Alex leaned forward and captured Maggie’s lips in a slow, deep kiss that left her breathless, Maggie decided, _no, this was definitely better than sleep_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this sappy mess
> 
> Feel free to come find me over on tumblr: the-queen-of-the-light  
> Prompts are welcome!!


End file.
